Pete "Colt" Boardman
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance Hair: A light brown. Skin: Caucasian. Eyes: Bluish-green. Height: 5’10”. Weight: 160 on average. Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): A scar on his left cheek he gained from when a bullet grazed him. Personality Tends to be cocky, but can actually back it up. Normally only cares about himself unless he finds someone who he really likes as a friend. Is almost always down for a gunfight. Anti-religious. Abilities Skills: Great shot with his revolver and rifle, yet able to maintain a draw time of a second. One of the members of his village was a teacher in “the old world” and taught him to read and write and he has experience hunting. Weaknesses: Hand to hand and melee combat. While excellent at range with a gun, he doesn’t feel the need to train his body for physical fights, so if an enemy gets close enough, they’ll have an easier chance to take him down. He has a weaker tolerance for pain. He's known to not think things through, and would rather figure things out as he goes along rather than try to plan everything out. Also, he has a slight ego. History ' ''' His parents were already in their thirties when the plague started. Though both having military backgrounds did help them get by in the now desolate world. They traveled around, from settlement to settlement, obtaining a small reputation. His father was known for having an amazing quick draw and his mother was known for her amazing shot. Overtime they became tired of traveling and all the fighting they got into. They decided to settle down with the friends they made along the way and start a small village in Blackwood Forest. They lived in the deeper parts of the Inner Woods, thus causing them to hardly ever have any contact from the outside. The few who do cross their paths assume they are nothing more than a village scraping by, but in actuality, each of the half dozen or so families are sitting on a pile of wealth from their younger days, but next to no one tries to barter. Now being in their early forties, the two decided to start a family and thus Pete was born. Pete grew up hunting and shooting. He got into his first quickdraw fight when he was only nine years old, granted it was with a BB gun. But he liked the idea of being faster than his opponent and taking them out before they could react. So when he was thirteen, and given his first real gun, he began practicing. Putting it in its holder and taking out as fast as he can, over and over. Thanks to his practice and natural skill, he gained the quickest draw in the village. With the only exception being his father. While he was respected and fairly safe in the village, he decided to leave once he turned sixteen, to make a name for himself such as his parents did. He set off with nothing but the trusty revolver that he got when he was thirteen and a rifle inherited from his mother as a parting gift. For the first year of his journey, he did just as his parents had done, went from settlement to settlement doing light bounties and taking down any local thugs. While he became respected by the people he helped, he noticed no one seemed to ever know who he was. Eventually, he noticed he wasn’t able to support himself, so he got a job guarding a caravan. After a few months, he grew bored with the usual attacks from highway bandits and raiders and decided to quit. But the caravan wouldn’t let him until they hired more guards to make up for the loss of Pete. After leaving the caravan, Pete decided to go back to his original goal and began traveling around to gain a reputation. Though once he discovered New Haven, he decided to spend some time there instead of going to small villages for work.